As a flame retardant resin composition, there is known a composition formed by adding metal hydroxide as a flame retardant to a polyolefin resin, and also adding a silicone-based compound such as silicone oil, or magnesium stearate as a flame retardant aid, for example (see Patent Document 1 described below).